


Welcome To The Portland Tea Tour

by AmberPrice



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, amberprice, marshfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberPrice/pseuds/AmberPrice
Summary: Kate and Max finally get to do their tea tour around Portland.





	Welcome To The Portland Tea Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSupremeOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSupremeOne/gifts).



Max was sitting alone in her dorm room sorting out her photos when a beep was heard coming from her phone, picking it up it displayed: **Kate 1 new message.**

**Hey Max, want to get that tea?**

**Yeah, that sounds good**

**Ok, I’ll meet you outside the dorms in one hour**

She was glad someone other than Chloe had asked her out. It wasn't like she didn’t talk. It was just that she'd said yes to going out a bit back, but then she had other things come up in between. Once she was dressed she headed straight out of her room. On her way to the main door, she noticed someone else heading out as well.

“Juliet, hey, I just wanted to let you know that the photos you asked me to take are in my room. If you want me to go get them....”

“I’ll grab them tomorrow. Right now I’m heading out with Dana and we're running late as it is.”

“Okay. I’ll seeya later.”

Just as Max left the reporter, she could hear the girl knocking on what she presumed was Dana’s door.

"Dana, come on you said you were ready. We're going to be late."

"I'm ready," came the cheerleaders reply. "Just give me a few more minutes."

Max hurried on to find Kate standing outside the dorms, near the main gates.

At noticing her friend, Kate turned to greet her. "Finally, I thought you'd changed your mind or got a better offer.”

“No. Not at all, I love hanging out with you, but I do have one confession to make, I wanted to drop something off a Chloe’s first.” Max told her, a little annoyed she had to trail all the way to her best friend's house first.

oOo

When they arrived at the Price house, they both headed up to the door. Max knocked and waited for an answer.

“Hello Max, Kate. Are you here for Chloe?” Joyce asked the two girls standing on the front porch.

“Kinda. I just wanted to drop something off,” Max replied.

“Well she’s in her room. Go on up and give it to her in person. Oh, you might want to knock first."

Max nodded and headed inside followed by Kate, the two now going straight upstairs to Chloe’s room. 

“Chloe, are you up?” Max knocked.

 _“Fuck, its Max.”_ the blue haired girl panicked, quickly jumping out of bed. “Um, I’ll be out in a minute,” she shouted to her friend before turning to her lover lying next to her. “Hey, sleeping beauty, time to get up.”

“Noooo, I’m too comfortable to move.” Rachel moaned.

“Max is outside and I want to show you something," Chloe informed her.

“Fine, I’m up, happy now."

Chloe gave Rachel a smile in response. The blonde could be a real drama queen sometimes. After Chloe had gathered up their clothes, throwing Rachel's on the bed for her, they then dressed.

“Okay, you can come in now Max.” Chloe allowed.

“Sorry to disturb you, but I got those tickets you wanted. Oh. Hi, Rachel," she greeted.

Rachel gave her a smile.

“Yeah, thanks,” Chloe said while snatching the envelope from her friends hand.

“Chloe," Rachel now scowled. "I thought you said you didn’t have any money because we were saving up to get out of Arcadia.”

Chloe shrugged back. “I might have put a bit of money on one side for your 19th birthday.”

“You are hella too good to me, Chloe Price.” The blonde now smiled, giving her girlfriend a kiss.

“You two are really adorable. I pray I might find the love you two have,” Kate interrupted.

“I’m sure you will,” Rachel reassured her.

“I think we'd better leave you to it. Nice to see you again, Rachel.” Max waved.

“It was nice seeing the both of you too,” Rachel waved them off.

oOo

Once again the pair was back on the road. It wasn’t too long before they then arrived at one of the tea shops in Portland. Max took a seat while Kate went to order their drinks in, she then came back to sit beside her friend.

“I think after this we should go exploring all the tea shops too,” Max suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Kate replied with a smile, before it then seemed to fade away.

“What’s wrong?” Max asked worriedly.

“Nothing really, I’m just at that point where I can start to be happy once again. You know, after all that’s happened.”

“You deserve it," Max smiled warmly. "Oh, does Victoria still bully you?”

“No. If I see her around she always says hi."

Max was happy that Victoria had changed her ways. “How is Alice doing?” she thought to ask.

“She’s doing well, but I think she misses you. Why don’t you come to my dorm room sometime for a visit?”

“Yeah, I think I will. Sorry I haven’t been around much, it’s just..."

“It's fine. I’m trying to concentrate on school mainly anyway."

“Your drinks ladies,” the waitress announced as she placed their drinks on the table.

“Thank you,” they both said in unison.

The pair now sat, drinking their teas and just talking for a few hours, both trying to get to know each a little better than they already did.

 _“I really do hope Kate is settling in properly again after what she’s been through,”_ Max thought to herself, glancing occasionally at Kate.

“How about we finish the day off at my dorm, that way you can say hi to Alice and check out the children’s book.”

"Sounds good to me," Max nodded.

oOo

Back at the girls dorms, found Kate putting away some books she'd left out. Max on the other hand was looking around the room, her gaze settling on the violin.

 _"I wonder if Kate would play for me sometime."_ She then looked up as Kate had finished. “Is Alice about?” she asked.

Kate gave her friend a nod before heading over to take the bunny out of her cage. “Here she is,” she said as she set the small bundle of fur down.

“Hello, aren’t you just the cutest.” Max cooed, playing with the rabbit, while waiting for her friend to retrieve the children’s book.

“There you go, Max. The photos look great. I really appreciate the help.”

“Your illustrations are just as good. I hope to help you with many more.”

“Now that you mention it, I’ve started on another book. If you’re interested in taking more photos that would be great.”

“We should make a day of it, and you could come with me, like today. You know I just have to say I really have enjoyed going out with you.”

“Me to," Kate nodded. "I prayed I could one day be this happy again, and thanks to you, Max. It happened.”

_“Wow, I really can’t believe how happy Kate looks. I can't actually remember the time she looked this happy.”_

"I also just want to say something else before I go. I really do like spending time with you and would love to carry on doing so. Who knows, maybe we could see where it leads us."

Kate thought on that. It sounded more than just a friendship to her. Hopefully, if she was lucky, it could be.

With that Max left her friends dorm room. Tomorrow would be another day, and for some reason hanging out with Kate today made her feel really happy. She’d hung around with Chloe and Warren, but nothing made her feel like it did with the girl she'd just left.


End file.
